German Application No. 25 30 227 discloses lower alkyl esters of 2-methyl pentenoic acid, optionally in admixture with lower alkyl esters of 2-methyl pentanoic acid, which can be used as an aromatic essence for liquid and solid foods and the like or as a perfume for cosmetic and hygienic preparations.